Family Reunion
by katymin93
Summary: What happens when claires whole family comes to morganville for a visit? What will they think of their little Claire living at the Glass House again? more importantly, what will they think of Shane? this is my first fanfic so please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Family Reunion**_

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

_**Two days before my eighteenth birthday, I got a call from my mother with a rather unexpected surprise. **_

"_**Hello honey!" my mother, Mrs. Danvers, said brightly.**_

"_**Hey mom" **_

"_**Are you on your way home yet?" she asked. I'm still living at home with my parents but last night I was able to stay the night at the glass house with my roommates, Shane Michael and Eve. I get to officially move in on my eighteenth birthday which was FINALLY almost here.**_

"_**Yeah mom, I just have to stop by Myrnin's then I'll be home."**_

"_**Ok but before you go I have a surprise for you!""Umm. What would that be" I asked hesitantly.**_

" _**The Family is coming over for dinner on Friday for your birthday!"**_

"_**What? That's great! Who all is coming?"**_

"_**Your grandparents, Aunty Di, Uncle Jack and your cousins. Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, our neighbors from before Morganville. And they all want to meet your friends and Shane." I was speechless, I couldn't believe that I was going to see my family again after all this time. And Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, who were always like my second parents growing up. **_

_**All I could say was, " That's so great" though I knew my mom could recognize the happiness in my voice. Which was also evident on my face as well, where tears were streaming. "I'll see you later mom, love you."**_

"_**I love you too sweetie." **_

_**As I hung up I saw the kitchen door open, and my completely gorgeous boyfriend, Shane, walked in. He stopped when he saw the tears and completely freaked.**_

"_**What happened!" he said running towards me.**_

"_**Nothing," I said "I'm just really happy."**_

"_**O-K…so what happened that made you so happy?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. **_

"_**My whole family is coming to my parents house for my birthday" I said smiling.**_

_**Shane's face immediately fell. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**Your whole **_**family?" he asked tentatively.**

"**Yes my **_**whole**_** family. Well just my grandparents, my aunt and uncle and some of my cousins. Oh and my old neighbors, who have totally been like second parents to me." His face still remained guarded. "Why? What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, it's just…I'm not like Michael, I'm not good with family or parents." he said sounding embarrassed "they're not going to like me" he said very quietly, so quietly I had to strain to hear him.**

"**Shane, they're going to love you. Just like I do. You're great, and I know that you're going to do fine. Plus its not for another two days." I said trying to reassure him. It looked as if it worked, the corners of his mouth came up a little bit. **

"**Okay. Michael and Eve are going too right?"**

"**Yes, of course"**

"**We're going where?" said Eve, as she and Michael walked through the door. **

"**To my parents house for my birthday. Most of my family are going to be there too."**

**Michael smiled and looked at Shane "Good luck man." **

**What little of a smile Shane had fell, he grabbed a chair at the table, sat down and put his face in his hands. "I'm so dead" he said, his voice defeated.**

"**Thanks" I mouthed silently to Michael, who held up his hands in surrender. Silently apologizing. "Shane, for the second time, you'll do fine. Its not like my dad is going to get together with my uncle and kill you or something."**

"**Shit. I hadn't even thought of that. They are going to kill me."**

"**Why are they going to kill you?" Shane looked at me like I had grown a second head, while Eve sat in the corner of the kitchen laughing. Michael looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked them all, still not understanding. **

**Eve cleared her throat. "Well Claire, I'm sure that your parents have already told them about you and Shane and well…that you two have…umm and now that your moving back in with us on that day…with Shane…"**

"**Shit!" I yelped, moving over to sit by Shane at the table and put my face in my hands. "I didn't think of that."**

**Michael started laughing. "I can't wait until Friday".**

* * *

**Okay what did you think? this is my first fanfic so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

The morning of my eighteenth birthday I woke up at my parents house. My mom made me pancakes and she and my dad wished me happy birthday before I left for the Glass House.

As I made my way up to the porch, Eve comes running out of the door to hug me.

"Happy birthday CB!!"

"Thanks Eve" I replied as we made our way through the door.

"Oh my god, I cant believe you're eighteen already, it seems as if-"

"Wait! What do you mean _already_? It took forever for me to make it to eighteen." Just then Shane walks up to us and takes Eves place beside me.

"You're telling me! I finally have a legal girlfriend." I playfully hit him in the arm. "Ouch" he said, but was smiling. Shane leaned in to kiss me as he whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" I said, raising on my tip toes to kiss him again.

"Ok Ok break it up you two! Claire's moving in today so there will be plenty of time for that." Eve says interrupting.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Shane said with a smile. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I turned to Eve.

"Speaking of moving out. Are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." Me and Eve were going to my house to get my things so I could move back into the Glass House ASAP. Shane volunteered to help out too so the three of us got into the boat and Eve drove us to my parents house.

By the time we got back to the Glass House, Michael was already home from work. He helped us bring the boxes from the car to my room, so between the four of us we made it in one trip. When I got done unpacking, I thought to myself _I'm home!_ I went downstairs to see Eve standing in the kitchen with a big black cake in her hands, putting the last of the candles in while Michael and Shane were lighting them. When they saw me everyone broke out into a chorus of "Happy Birthday". Shane came up behind me and put his arms around my waist as I made my wish and blew out my eighteen black candles.

The cake was horrible. But we all ate it with a smile on our faces. After cake was presents. Michael gave me a new chemistry book, which I loved (how weird am I?) and a new pink house key with my name engraved on it.

"Thank you Michael!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. Eve then handed me a big black box with my name on it. In it was a simple black, cotton dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of silver ballet flats. I loved it!

"Thank you" I said, getting up to hug her. "I'm going to wear it tonight."

"Here" Shane said as he handed me a small, rectangular black box. Inside was a silver bracelet with a charm on the end. Inside the charm was a small dangling "S". It was beautiful and I was speechless. I smiled at him and kissed him for so long that Michael and Eve had to clear their throats.

"Thank you guys, for everything."

Eve and I then went up the stairs to get dressed, me in my new outfit from Eve and my new bracelet from Shane, and Eve in her usual goth get-up. I hope my family doesn't make a big deal about it. The guys gave us a quick once over when we got down the stairs, then we were all cramming into Michaels vamp car, on our way to my parents.

"Nervous?" I asked Shane.

"No" but the way he kept glancing at the roof of the car said otherwise. I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips, trying to soothe him. "It will be fine" I reassured him.

"I hope so" said Michael "because we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone. sorry for taking FOREVER to write this update. things have been so crazy ill tey to update more often. Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I hope eveyone had an awesome Thanksgiving.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Party

Walking to the door felt like ice dripping down my back with each step we took. I suddenly remembered EVERYTHING that Shane and Eve were worried about yesterday. _What if they really do kill him?_ _They are SOOOO going to end up embarrassing me! OMG what if they freak over me living with Shane and Michael again? _I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, stop thinking the worst.

We finally made it to the door and before Michael could knock, my mom was waving us in.

"Everyone, they're here!" my mom called as she ushered us through the door.

The first person that came through the hallway was grandma. She was almost 76 but still looked like she was in her late fifties, early sixties. She had short, layered brown hair and large green eyes that always used to scare me as a kid.

"Claire!" she called, rushing up to hug me. Hugging my grandma always brings me back to summers at her house. She, and her home, always smelled like lavender and vanilla. "Look how beautiful you are. Happy Birthday!"

"Claire!" called auntie Di calls, with my cousin Cass in tow. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in so long. Cass you remember your cousin Claire don't you?"

"Hi Cass, look how big you've gotten" Cass is three now, I haven't seen her since her second birthday, before I moved to Morganville.

I was so busy saying hello to Grandma and Di that I hadn't noticed the four men all staring daggers at Shane and Michael from the end of the hallway.

"Shane, Michael, Eve this is my Grandma, my auntie Di, my cousin Cass, and back there is my grandpa, my uncle Jack and my old neighbors Sam and April." is aid introducing everyone.

After that everything happened so fast. My mom, aunt, grandma and April all greeted my friends with warmth and open arms. The other half of my family were a little more reluctant. They were kind and polite with Eve, but with Shane and Michael they just glared and shook hands stiffly. Things were going well until we all heard Cass screaming terribly.

When I looked at Cass she had tears running down her face, clutching my leg desperately while looking, terrified, at Eve.

"Cass, honey, that's just my friend Eve." with all of the commotion, I guess Cass hadn't gotten a good look at Eve when we first arrived.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry." Eve stammered apologetically. Shane, behind her, was trying desperately not to laugh, while Michael has his arm reassuringly around her shoulders.

"It's okay, she'll be fine in a minute" Di said picking up the still sobbing Cass and taking her into the kitchen to calm down.

We all made our way to the living room to sit down. Me and Shane on one end of the couch with Michael and Eve on the other. Everyone else was spread out along the room.

"So Shane, you're dating my niece." Jack says.

_Oh shit! They're starting with the inquisition already? We haven't even had dinner yet!_

"Yes sir" Shane answered nervously.

"Oh Jack, you're not bothering the poor boy already are you? They just walked through the door." said Di as she walked through the door, with a now silent Cass on her hip.

"He sure is Di" my grandpa says "and so am I. I would like to know what type of young man my little Claire is running around with."

"I wouldn't exactly say young, he's almost twenty." my dad adds.

"Twenty? What the hell are you doing with my seventeen year old niece!" Jack yells.

"Hey!" I cut in "He's still nineteen and in case you've all forgotten its my birthday today, so I'm eighteen! And grandpa you have no room to talk, you're almost ten years older than grandma!" as I was saying this I took Shane's sweaty hand and looked for Michael for some support, but all the help he gave was trying VERY hard not to laugh.

"Claire's right. Its her birthday we should be celebrating, not grilling her nice boyfriend. Now lets go have some dinner. We can all catch up then and maybe then you boys will learn a little bit more about Shane. I'm sure he's a very nice young man." said grandma.

"Mom's right," said dad "we can all have a nice chat with Shane and Michael at dinner."

_Well, happy birthday to me._


End file.
